


'Moperah'

by Cerdic519



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Hospitals, Interviews, Meghxit, Royalty, Servants, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Inspired by a headline regarding a certain TV interview which proved California has even more w(h)ine than first thought.
Relationships: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh, Prince Harry of Wales (1984-Present)/Meghan Markle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	'Moperah'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



Lady Constance Twistleton-Wykeham-Fiennes felt relieved when her mistress returned to the car. She did not like hospitals on principal, even this one which was clearly one of the best.

Queen Elizabeth the Second smiled as she took her seat and the car moved off back to the Palace. Lady Constance was wondering about one thing but it was not her place to ask. Knowing her mistress however, she was not surprised when she told her anyway.

“You are wondering why I actually had money on me for once”, the Queen said.

“I was rather”, Lady Constance admitted. “It is one of the things you are famous for, after all.”

The Queen smiled.

“Philip bet me that Meghan would come out with twenty-four whines in her interview last night”, the Queen said. “I went for twenty-seven.”

“I saw it”, Lady Constance admitted. “It seemed a whole lot more!”

“It was”, the Queen said drily. “Thirty-two in total.”

Lady Constance was confused.

“But then why....”

“Dear Philip is recovering from his operation”, she said, “and one must let the men think that they are in charge from time to time. I had a second report done with seven of the lesser whines removed, and showed it to him.”

Lady Constance smiled.

“Talking of men”, the Queen said airily, “how are you getting on with the new footman, James?”

Aliens in a passing spaceship could have seen the lady-in-waiting's blush. From the next galaxy!

“He.... is very nice”, she admitted. “But so shy. I took him that note the other day while he was changing, and he went bright red!”

“Yes, I have noted that he has a rather low opinion of himself”, the Queen said. “I was thinking of assigning him some task cleaning out one or other of the rooms at the Palace. Naturally he would need help.”

She looked pointedly at Lady Constance, who blushed fiercely.

“Meanwhile”, the Queen said, “I had better go and see what further coverage there has been of this.... 'Moperah' as they are calling it. Honestly, journalists these days!”


End file.
